Inhaling Doors
by The Wandering Faery
Summary: our WeiB boys have had a little fun with some illegal substances... (chapter 2 coming soon)
1. Default Chapter

For the love of the goddess… don't ask, people… I am soooo incredibly tired, and was walking down the hallway a few minutes ago talking and this idea popped up into my head. (Ashley, I decided to leave Sanzo and Goku out of it… but, I do believe that I shall have to write another fic about those two. ~_^) welll. Now… I don't own Weiß, just to clear that up…(don't sue me!!!) (But just like every other fangirl, I sure wish I did…) and the song Jesus' Brother Bob belongs to the Arrogant Worms. And this will have yaoi, substance abuse, kinky sex toys, annnnd probably some other things. And the title and the quote is mine, and was said by me at one time, when believe or not, I was NOT high, thank you very much…. Just slightly… not…sober…(and I actually did call her Manx, for some strange reason…) But whatever, on with the fic, I hope that you all like it. ^^v (oh, rated for yaoi-ness and language)

Cheers!

-The Wandering Faery

/text like this in slashes is thoughts/

Inhaling Doors

************

"YOJI!" Aya bellowed from the basement. "Get your sorry ass down here NOW!"

"Well, well, we're not a very happy little girl, today are we…" Yoji remarked, as he stumbled down the stairs.

"I do not think you are in a position to be calling me 'little girl'."

"What, just because I fucked up one mission-"

"THREE missions, you moron!"

"Oh… yes…. Twelve." Yoji muttered distractedly, staring at the ceiling. Aya blinked a moment.

"Yoji… are you high?"

"Huh?"

"High, dumb ass. Stoned. On crack. Smoking weed."

"No I'm not, actually…"

"Good, cause I would have killed you otherwise."

"…Actually…" Yoji leaned in closer to Aya, and whispered into his ear. "….I'm soooooo incredibly high right now, that it isn't even funny!"

"Oh dear God…"

"Yes?" Ken answered from the top of the stairs. "What do you want?"

Aya screamed in frustration. "You're both mad! You better get it together, because we have a mission in less than an hour. If you fuck up, I will slaughter you all. Now, where's Omi? As much as I hate to say it, I think he's the only other person in this house who's not messed up."

"Omi? Who's Omi? I am…...uh… I am… oh! One of those funny little peoples from the Tetley's commercials! How do you do, would you like 'Summer Berry' or chai?" and the topping on the cake… Omi came waltzing down the stairs, in a leotard and pink tutu, no less.

Aya walked over to the wall, and slammed his head into it, where there were now small cracks beginning to form in the plaster. It was going to be a very long night, indeed.

/Where the hell did we get this table? / Aya wondered, as the four of them all sat in a circle around it. But… what did it matter? The tap-dancing Jesus in the corner was far more entertaining. 

Aya had absolutely no idea what had been slipped into his drink. All he seemed to remember from the past two hours was a lot of yelling, gunfire, a few explosions, and a building collapsing on them. 

Yoji was wearing a very large and green top hat covered in four leaf clovers, Omi was in a see-through pink nightdress, Ken was wearing a bondage collar complete with chain, and most likely nothing else (but Aya tried not to think about that), and Aya didn't know what he was wearing, and he really wanted to keep it that way.

"So…." Yoji said

"So…." Ken answered.

"So?"

"So!"

"So there." 

"WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?" Ken shouted, and attacked Yoji. But they both ended up under the table, making very inappropriate sounds. 

Omi giggled, and swirled his martini. 

"Hey guys-" Manx opened the basement door a little, and peered in amongst the marijuana smoke.

"Manx, shut the goddamn fucking crack, we're inhaling the doors!" Yoji yelled. 

Manx quickly shut the door.

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila….. floor!" Omi and his chair went crashing into the floor. "I'm alright, ladies and gentlemen!" He got up and bowed, and sat on Aya's lap.

"Off, brat."

"Nah… you know you like it…" Omi cooed, licking Aya's neck. An involuntary shiver of pleasure went up his spine. 

"Aya, If you like it so much, come join us under the table! I'll find another collar for you!" Yoji said.

Before Aya could reply (which was probably a good thing) there was a sharp knock on the door.

Well, I don't know why I'm writing this. But I am. And yes, I'm sure you can probably guess who's at the door. I know this sucks horribly, but I had to write something. And yes, it will get a lot better, I promise. ^^'


	2. chapter 2

Yes, here's the second part… I'm amazed that people actually like this… ^^' I thought it was a piece of crap, and someone must've slipped "doors" into my tea or something, but hey, not complaining, everyone loves good reviews (that's a biiiiig hint, people…) *blinks* and I'm listening to the music from CCS and Seraphim Call. …wow. Someone must've slipped something into my tea, usually these adorable shojo-y songs make me writhe on the floor… that, and Sakura Tange's voice just makes me wanna puke (sorry to all her fans, but I just don't like her voice…^^') …figures, I forget all my Weiss Kruez CDs at home… *bangs head on the keyboard* oh, wonderful… now my graphics glass thinks I'm a total nutcase… just as well, I suppose… But why the hell am I writing such a long intro? Jeeze, why didn't someone stop me? But whatever, onto the fic. And this will probably be the last part, btw (sorry it's so short)… and yes…. I know I told some people it was going to be even more "special", but I decided to place those ideas elsewhere. ^^ and those, you will see very soon. *evil grin*

Disclaimers: the usual shit… Weiss Kruez does NOT belong to me!!!! Don't bother suing me, as I have nothing of value anyway… not even sanity. So, don't waste your time. 

Warnings: um… cursing, yaoiness, drug and alcohol use, and probably some other things…. ^^

Inhaling Doors: Part 2

"Yes, come in!" Yoji yelled. "But cover your eyes, if you're homophobic!" 

"What the FUCK was THAT?!?!" Crawford bellowed, storming down the stairs, followed by the rest of Schwarz. "If you're going to be our rivals, as least put a LITTLE more effort into your missions! Godssakes, that was fucking pathetic!"

Crawford's face was twisted into a furious expression, and so Aya looked down, to where Nagi was dressed in pleather and fishnet, being led around by a chain collar and leash held by Farfello. 

"Farfie, let me off! You're choking me!" Nagi whimpered, pawing at the chain.

"Alright, fine then." Farfello gave up, and let go of the chain. Nagi decided to crawl under the table, where Yoji and Ken were. The noises under the table got louder, and it began to shake wildly. Aya, Crawford, Schuldich, and Farfello watched the table a moment, all most likely wishing that the table cloth wasn't there, until they all turned away to cover up the massive nosebleeds all around. 

Suddenly, a question popped into Aya's head. /hey… where the hell is Omi?/ 

"wheeeee!" Aya looked up, to where the voice had come from. Omi was swinging on the light fixture, when suddenly the wires snapped, plunging the room into complete darkness. Omi landed with a plop into Aya's lap. "That was fun!"

Suddenly, everything was chaos. There was yelling and shouting all around for the longest time, until eventually, everything just faded away into a drugged sleep.

"…boys?" Manx cautiously opened the door. It was now a beautiful spring morning, quiet as could be. Until Manx's scream shattered the silence. "Oh my GOD!"

She surveyed the insanity. The wallpaper had been torn off of the walls. Omi was wearing nothing but a bondage collar, curled up on top of Aya, who was wearing a pink and purple clown outfit, and sloppily placed clown makeup. Yoji was in green nylon, wearing a green top hat. Crawford was hanging from the ceiling by various strings and wires. Farfello was sitting there calmly, cleaning his knifes, which were all covered in blood. Ken was wrapped in a tablecloth, sleeping soundly on top of the table. And Nagi had crawled up to Manx's feet, and was grasping at her clothing, sobbing. And Schuldich was sitting at the table, sipping from a cup of… something.

"Ok, that is IT. Next time you people are inhaling illegal substances, I WANNA COME OVER." Manx pouted, as Yoji smiled at her from the floor, before passing out again.

The End!


End file.
